


This Moment

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: It's a poem.





	This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, borrow, copy or otherwise make like it is yours. Thank you.
> 
> Inspired by the Son Lux song, [“Change Everything”](https://youtu.be/YJgoiL6Cm4I). Mostly inspired by the title.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This moment changes everything  
This moment changes everything

An accidental touch  
A passing glance  
Time stops and the stars re-align  
Two souls collide in a random happenstance  
It’s a beautiful thing

This moment changes everything  
This moment changes everything

The faintest of whispers on the breeze  
“Talk, know, fall”  
The faintest of tantalizing scents in the air  
The nose twitches to take it in  
Unconsciously lean in just a bit more

This moment changes everything  
This moment changes everything

For the lucky few who bear witness  
They recognize on a subconscious level  
Love is taking root right before their eyes

This moment changes everything  
This moment changes everything

For better or worse  
It’s too soon to tell  
But the moment is here and now  
Grab hold and let it unfold

-30-


End file.
